Hidden Devotion
by BlackWingedYuna
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What happens when fate brings two beings together, to fight the biggest threat to humanity? This is their story...


**Hidden Devotion**

Story staring

Squall Leonhart

Rinoa Heartilly

Zell Dincht

Seifer Almasy

Selphie Tilmitt

Irvine Kinneas

Quistis Trepe

Yuna

Wakka

Kimahri

Lulu

Auron

Rikku

Seymour Guaodo

Tromell Guado

And a possibly a few more Guaodos

Kinoc

Sin

"_This is my story… Listen, If you want to know everything"_

_- __Platonic1__ -_

_What was the start of all of this?_

_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_

_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_

_From deep within the flow of time…_

_But, for certainty, back then,_

_We loved so many, yet hated so much,_

_We hurt others and were hurt ourselves…_

_Yet even then, we ran like the wind,_

_Whilst our laughter echo,_

_Under cerulean skies_

Squall Leonhart fought in a duel with his rival Seifer Almasy, within a training session outside the military academy well known as "garden". Neither caved in as they fought on, but Seifer grew impatient and shot Squall back with a magical spell when he ran to him ready to attack once again, and with a smirk plastered on Seifer's face, he struck him in the face causing a scar to form on Squall's brow. Angry, Squall opened his eyes slowly and looked and Seifer, and struck him back, returning the favor. Shortly after they both collapsed, they were returned inside to have their wounds tended to by the nurse.

Squall was unconscious during the stitching and so on, therefore he felt no pain… Although, when he woke afterwards, his head was pounding, and he flinched from the bright light on the ceiling. He heard someone walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts.."

"Well.. You should be more careful, I'll call your call to come get you"

Squall kept quiet, after she told him she'd call for his teacher, she walked out of the room. Shortly after his teacher was called to the nursery, Quistis Trepe walked into the room, she sighed. She walked to the bed.

"I knew it was either you or Seifer"

Squall sat up not saying a word, Quistis knew he'd be fine, she walked to the door.

"Come on, the field exam is today"

Squall stood and followed her out of the room. As they walked, Quistis chose to break the silence.

"Squall, is there something on your mind?"

He replied to her question with "_not really_" and she said the same thing. Quistis stopped Squall kept walking but stopped after several more steps. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Funny? No, no I'm just happy"

She paused to look at him only to find he was looking at her seriously.

"I really feel like I'm beginning to understand my student, little by little"

Squall set a hand upon his hip, still looking at her.

"I'm more complex then that"

"Then tell me more about yourself"

He turned his back to her and begun to walk once again, she followed.

"It's none of your…"

"Business!" She finished for him.

As she did so, he stopped walking once again and as she did then she begun to laugh again as Squall shook his head while looking to his right. Quistis walked ahead, Squall watched her for a moment, followed once he seized shaking his head.

Finally, he walked into class and chose to sit himself in the back of the class as Quistis walked to her desk, greeting her students.

"Good Morning class"

Some students seated themselves after she had greeted them, but they didn't say a word.

"Let's start with today's schedule, shall we?" she said after sitting upon her desk and crossing her legs.

"Ther seem to have been several rumors thrown around since yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon"

Some students looked a little frightened behind their computer desks they were seated at, others looked around seemingly frightened. Squall on the other hand looked down at his desk and closed his eyes. To others, he seemed to be sleeping but he really wasn't. He listened silently to everything Quistis said, as for Seifer, he looked calm and composed.

"Those of who are not participating and those of you who have failed last week's written test are to remain here, in the study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in tip-top condition for it. Meet in the hall in sixteen-hundred hours, I'll announce team assignments, any questions?" Quistis finished.

She calmly looked around at he students to see if anyone had risen they're hands, no one did.

"Oh, and Seifer" she said loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at her after repositioning himself on his seat.

"Do NOT, I repeat do NOT injure your partner while training, be careful next time"

Seifer looked over to his right, over to Squall, where he was seated across from him. He gazed back at Quistis and slammed his fist on the desk but said nothing.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later" she said, standing up off her desk.

Everyone but Squall stood up and walked out of class. As they did.."And Squall, I need to speak to you"Squall opened his eyes slowly, letting a little sign out as he stood up. He walked over to Quistis as she asked If he'd been to the fire cavern, in which he replied with..".. Not really"

She, then offered him to go with her to the fire cavern, he didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have much of a choice If wanted to pass the exam. Squall walked out of the class and begun heading to where Quistis said she'd be waiting, the front gate but stopped upon hearing a female voice.."I'm late.. I'm late, I'm LATE" then a girl came running, just as Squall turned to face bumped into him and fell on her butt, as for he, he just regained his composure after the little impact."Are you okay?" he asked girl looked up at him and stood quickly."Tee-hee, I'm fine"

Squall didn't say anything else, just looked at her."I'm sorry, I was kind of in a hurry"Once again, he remained silent, just looking at her is all he did."Oh! Hey, did you just come from that class, over there?" she said pointing to it.

Still no answer."Is.. Homeroom over?"He nodded.".. Oh, noooo.."He didn't anything.. Again."This place is soooooooo much bigger than my last garden"Squall stood still, looking at her, not saying anything."Oh, hey, I just transferred here, do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" the girl asked with her hands in a praying position, staring up at him.

"Sure thing" he finally replied."Alright, let's go!" she said, suddenly showed the girl the directory and explained a few things that she needed to know. Once she got the hang of it.."That's pretty much everything, anything else?""Got all of it!"Squall then looked at her again."Um.. Are you taking today's SeeD exam?""Yeah" he answered as people began to walk around, not many only maybe I'll be seeing you again, later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden"

Squall once more, didn't say anything."I'm taking the SeeD exam, too! Good luck to us both, huh!"Squall just stared at her, then she said her thanks while walking away. After she walked away from him, he resumed his walk towards the front gate where Quistis said she'd be waiting. Once he got there, she explained to him a few things before heading off. Once that was done, they headed to the fire cavern. After getting there, Quistis explained a few more things to him before entering."Alright, ready?""Yeah"They walked to the cave to see two people standing at the cave's entrance and so they stopped, looking at the two people wearing strange clothes, burgundy robes with white sleeves and yellow hats. Quistis nor Squall could see their faces because they were looking downwards, to the ground."Objective: To obtain a low-level GF(Guardian Force), a SeeD member must support, are you prepared?"

Squall straighten himself up and lifted his arm up, placing his hand at his forehead."That, I am""I'm his support" Quistis said she herself straighten herself up, copying Squall's movements with her own hand."Instructor Number 14, Quistis Trepe"After they stepped aside, Squall and Quistis entered the cave. Thereafter the two people took their places back, to stand at the cave's entrance. After he and she battled off a few monsters away, they got to the one they needed, Ifrit, which in the end, Squall acquired. Quistis explained to Squall the junction of elementals, afterwards they fought off more monster and exited the cave to return to Garden. Once returning, both of them stopped at the front gate.

"Very well done, Squall"Squall said nothing."You can go now, you know"Squall nodded then headed back inside the garden, he headed to his room and got changed in his SeeD uniform, then got some rest. Once rested and refreshed, Squall made his way to the directory, where he saw Quistis standing, as If waiting for him. She then spotted him.

"Over here, Squall!" she shouted walked over to her.."I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now.. Let's see.. You'll be with.." she said, checking her list."Zell Dincht, he's quite lively""Lively? He's just loud.. Can't I switch members?" Squall complained."I'm sorry, but that's not possible.. Over here, Zell"Zell walked over to them after doing a few punches and kicks in mid air, then several back flips."Whoa! I'm with you!?" Zell shouted rubbed his hand on the side of his pants and offered his hand to Squall, but Squall just crossed his arms and looked at the floor. Zell was slightly insulted, slowly lowering his hand back down, but he chose to let it slip and change the subject.

"You don't get along with Seifer, do you?"

Squall remained silent.

"Heard he got you pretty bad this morning"

"We weren't fighting, we were training" Squall said looking at Zell.

"I bet he doesn't think so"

Squall said nothing… Again.

"Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him"

"That's none of your business"

"None of your business" Quistis said at the exact same time… Again.

"Ahem, excuse me, but.. That Seifer you're talking about, he's your squad leader"

she begun.

Squall looked at the floor, with a hand upon his right hip as Zell yelled out..

"SAY WHAT?!"

"It cannot be changed" Quistis told them.

Squall stood there staring at the floor, as Zell just.. Stood there, looking at Quistis.

"Seifer! Are you here?"

Seifer walked up to them with his friends, Squall, Zell and Quistis all looked at them. After the whole argument and whatnot.. All of them were in a car, heading for the port.

"Yo Squall, show me your gunblade, will ya?" Zell said nothing.

"C'mon man!"

Nothing again.

"Just a peek"

Silence..

"Tch! Fine…"

Still silence.

"Yeah, yeah.. Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooge!"

Nothing but complete silence..

"Say something', will ya?! What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…" Squall and Quistis said at the exact same time.

Quistis laughed a little as Squall slowly looked over to her then back down at the floor of the there was complete silence, suddenly Zell stood up.. Then began hopping from one foot to the other and punching mid air. Eventually..

"Stop it.. That's annoying" Seifer said.

Zell stopped and looked over at Seifer, he leaned over a little.

"……… Chicken-wuss" he whispered to Zell.

Zell lift up a fist..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Seifer leaned back against the seat and laughed as Quistis stood up.

"Knock it off you two"

Both Zell seated themselves back down and all was quiet again. Finally, after arriving at the port, they got out of the vehicle.

"So that's the vessel?" Squall asked.

"Ain't no turning back now" Seifer said.

Seifer turned to Squall.

"Huh? You scared, too?"

Squall said nothing, he remained silent.

"Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry and get in!" the Garden staff shouted out.

"Don't disappoint me now" Seifer told Squall and the others as he walked towards the vessel.

The others soon followed and all of them got in, when the vessel left the shore, the situation as well as the mission, was explained to them all. Squall was told to check things outside the vessel by Seifer, he did just that looking ahead as the wind blew through his hair. He slowly looked down at a picture of the island where the mission would take place, just as he lowered it slowly, the island was seen in the distance. But there was also small explosions here and there, the closer the vessel got. Squall, from the distance, could see people running along the beach, holding guns and wearing some kind of suit and helmet, the few explosions sent some of them flying.

Finally the vessels made it to the beach, once the doors opened up, Squad B, Seifer the leader walked out first, Squall, Zell walked out one after the other. Quistis, on the other hand, stayed in the vessel but explained to them that they need to secure the central square. All three of the men turned their backs to Quistis.

"Let's head out!" Seifer ordered.

"The central Square is up ahead"

Seifer turned his back to Squall and Zell, they just watched.

"Hey! All of you Galbadian cowards out there! Come on out and show your face! Don't you leave me hangin' now!" Seifer then started running ahead.

"He's an idiot.." Zell whispered.

Soon after that was said, both Squall and Zell followed Seifer. All three of them fought off another soldier.

"There may be more, I want you guys to scout the area for any enemies" Seifer ordered. Both Squall and Zell looked around for any other soldiers and they found one that seemed to be hiding or.. Waiting for a battle. Seifer, Squall and Zell fought him off easily, once they defeated that soldier, Squall turned to them.

"I think we got them all" Squall told them.

"We'll stay on stand-by 'til the enemy comes"Seifer took a few steps ahead."This is boring already"All of them waited for a little while, a stray dog whimpered as he walked around, after several minutes explosions and gun shots were heard in the distance."Sounds to me like It's starting" Squall said."Bring it on!" Seifer replied, turning to face Squall.

The dog walked up to them as If frightened and whimpered at Seifer and he looked at the dog.."Get outta here, mutt! Scram!" Seifer moved his hand in the air, causing the dog to get even more frightened and back away with it's tail between it's then ran to one side of the fountain and shouted while swishing his own gunblade around in the air..

"Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you all waiting for!? Come here and show me what you got!"All that was heard was the continuous explosions and gunshots in the distance while the dog began to bark, Squall just stared at the ground as Zell looked around, seeing no sign of movement. After a few minutes, a bell began to ring, Zell walked back and forth looking at the ground as Squall looked around and Seifer was standing there, getting impatient. The dog just sat not too far from Squall, looking up at him wagging it's tail.

".. Nothing at all" Squall said."Still keeping us waiting, huh.." Seifer soon said, in an impatient looked over at Seifer just as he snapped."That's it! I can't take this anymore! What is this!? Some kind of dog training?!" Seifer shouted aloud while swinging his gun blade around.

The dog whimpered as Zell stopped walking back and forth to look at Seifer, just then the dog ran quickly to one side of the fountain, seemingly sniffing the air. Then howled a dog like howl to the sky, catching their attention. Squall noticed a soldier heading their way and so did Zell, they both his behind the fountain as Seifer stayed behind the statue. The soldier looked around slowly then ran into another direction and several others followed behind. Squall stood up after they had all passed."It's the enemy..""Where the hell are they goin'?"Seifer begun to run after them, the soldiers, Squall and Zell followed, even though they didn't want too, they had to follow their leader.. No matter how idiotic he may be to just throw himself into danger. The trio headed towards the communication tower but stumbled upon a wounded Dollet Soldier.

"Ah.. Who are you!?"

"Don't worry, we're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden" Squall said."So, what's going on up there?" Seifer asked."The Galbadian soldiers have entered the communication tower.. On top of that, that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters.. If you guys are goin' up there, be care.." he told , the Dollet soldier was beginning to get dragged by a monster, the trio took action immediately and defeated it.

"Monsters, huh?" Seifer asked."That sucks, big time" Zell said."More fun for us, let's go" Seifer said running up the many steps."More fun.. For us? Puh-lease.." Zell whispered under his followed Seifer up the many stairs, but stumbled into several Galbadian soldiers after climbing them. The trio fought them off quite easily. The three of them makes it the communication tower but spot two Galbadian soldiers standing guard at the door. All three ducked down, against the stone ground so as to not get caught. Suddenly one Galbadian solider walked out of the tower and told the others..

"The generator is up and running! No problem with the boosters either!""What the hell are they doing?" Seifer asked quietly."Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!""Roger that!" another one of the soldiers three of the soldier walked inside the tower as the door shut."Repairs..?" Squall asked himself, more than the three of them stood slowly."Who cares? I don't" Seifer said, looking over at said nothing, he just kept looking on at the door of the tower, Seifer looked at it as well."This must be your first real battle, you scared?""I don't know.." Squall said taking a step he put a hand on his hip."I try not to think about it""I love battles, I fear nothing" Seifer said, his voice filled with confidence, lifting his hands up to the height of his said nothing, only listened.

"The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer in fulfilling your dreamSquall turned to Seifer."What!? Your dream?"

Seifer turned to Squall as well."You have one too, don't you?" he turned mid-way away, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground."I'm sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject.."Zell walked up to them both."Yo! Let me in on it too!" putting his hands on his hips."Mind your own business" Seifer told him."Frickin' hell.." Zell punched the air in front of Seifer as If hoping an invisible arm were to appear and knock Seifer off the little, stone hill.

Seifer turned to Zell, crossing his arms over his chest."What's the matter, Zell? Swatting some flies?"Seifer walked away, down a little stone trail as Zell cussed, Squall watched the whole event take place without saying a thing."There you are!"Squall and Zell, looked around and the up a hill to find a girl there, a girl from SeeD. She tripped and fell down, fortunately though, she wasn't hurt. She stood up, then dusted off her clothes."Are you Squad B?"Squall nodded after he stood up."Wait a minute.. Aren't you the guy who showed me around Garden!? Thanks to you, I don't get so lost anymore" the girl told him.

Squall and Zell stayed quiet, letting her continue to talk."Oh right, I haven't told you my name yet, have I? I'm a messenger.. The name's Selphie, from Squad A"Squall said nothing, nor did Zell.

"The Squad's captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"Squall looked down to the tower and saw Seifer heading for the door of the tower, when Seifer turned around, he turned to Selphie and pointed him out. She turned and looked down at him."One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" he shouted aloud, then ran to the door and ran in as soon as it opened."This sure is tough.." Selphie said, releasing a soft sigh from her jumped down the little edge and shouted.."Captain! Wait up..!"She ran towards the door but stopped and turned."What are you two waiting for!? Come on!" she shouted out, waving her arms while jumping up and down twice.

Squall walked near the edge, just as Selphie had done."Squall.. You're not.. It's a cliff, man" Zell said nothing."You're gonna jump off?""No way..""Didn't think so"Both of them walked the trail that Seifer had walked to get down there. By the time they got there, Selphie was still standing there.

"What took you so long? It would've been much quicker If you'd just jumped""Much quicker? Puh-lease" Zell said nothing, Squall remained silent.".. You wouldn't normally just off a cliff, okay!? Ain't that right, Squall?""Yeah, I guess so.. You wouldn't normally jump that"

"Hmm.. I don't know.." she she remembered what she had to do."Well, anyway, let's get going"They walked closer the tower, they looked up."So this is the Communication Tower..?""Sure is big.."Screams of fright were heard in the tower then suddenly the door opened and two Galbadia soldiers ran out, then Seifer ran out but stopped at the door.

"Cowards" he said, while swinging his sword once and putting it away walked up to him.

"HEEY!"Seifer ignored her and turned to walk back inside."The captain's getting away!" she trio, now consisting of Selphie, Zell and Squall, walked into the tower, using an old-fashioned elevator to go up and down the tower."Did he go up?" Squall walked up from behind Squall."Heeeey! Squad B captain!!"The trio got into a fight wit a Galbadian soldier but easily defeated him. They walked up on the elevator and..

"I think we can take this lift up.." Squall used the elevator to go up the tower and Selphie couldn't help it.."Wow, this lift is pretty cool!""Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" Zell told her."Like I'm really going to!"Just as they got the top, a Galbadian captain was spotted by the trio, as he had just finished fixing the large machinery. Suddenly the generator began to activate, the trio looked around, wondering what was happening. Squall turned and looked up to see some sort of machine turn into a large satellite, then looked at the Galbadian captain whom was dressed in red tights, metal like belt at his waist, a metal helmet and shoulder armor.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Squall captain turned around and faced Squall."Huhhh? Likewise, Mister! What do you think you're doing!?"Suddenly the man across from Squall noticed something.."Hey!.. What happened to the soldiers down below!?"Squall remained silent, as did the other two."Wedge! Take care of these twerps!!" he ordered, pointing at Squall as he man turned to his right as Zell couldn't help but laugh a little."Wedge?"Then he turned to his left to face Selphie whom acted innocent by lifting her foot slightly, bending her left knee, turning her head slightly to the right and placing her hands behind her back.

"I.. Ah.." he all looked at him."Well.. Ah.. I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my.."Zell and Squall prepared themselves to battle, but the man slowly approached them."I-I'm leaving.. Move outta my way!"Just then the elevator came up, reveal Seifer upon it. He swang his sword at the man, causing him to drop something."Sorry to crash the party"

"Ah.. Ahh.. ARE YOU CRAZY?!""Just SHUT UP" Seifer battled the man known as Biggs, suddenly the man known as Wedge came into battle."Major Biggs.. What is the enemy doing here!?""Wedge! Where were you?! No pay for you this month!"".. Should've stayed home.." he whispered under his defeated Biggs and Wedge, after the battle.. Selphie walked up to Seifer."Squad B captain?"He didn't answer."S'cuse me! I have new orders!"Seifer turned to face her, nodding once for her to split it.

"All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen-hundred hours and assemble at the shore of the beach!""Withdraw?! There's still enemies around!" he shouted."I know, I'm only a messenger..""An order to withdraw takes priority, I don't want to miss the vessel" Squall said, beginning to walk to the elevator."What time d'you say?" Seifer asked checking his wrist watch, which made Squall stop and turn back around."Like I said..! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen-hundred hours and assemble at the shore of the beach!""Nineteen hundred hours.. We only have thirty minutes!" Seifer one else said anything."You got thirty minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Seifer shouted, pointing his own gunblade mid-way through the air.

Then he ran to the elevator."Heeey! Wait for us!"He didn't wait, he went down alone, leaving Squall, Selphie and Zell alone at the top of the tower."Who the hell does he think he is!?" Zell complained."Why don't you ask him?" Squall said as he turned to the elevator, waiting for it to come back it did.."Let's go" Squall whispered and the trio took the elevator got out of the tower safely but had to battle a large spider-like machine, called X-ATM092, which Biggs had activated. After trying to fight it off for a few minutes, they chose to escape, they kept on running from the indestructible machinery. Sadly the machine chased them up the trail, down the stairs, across the bridge and across the city of Dollet. Squall was being the one chased first, he had to throw himself onto the beach's sand, just as he stood and ran quickly towards the vessel, the machinery known as X-ATM092 threw itself upon the beach, which gave Squall a little more time to get to the vessel. Selphie turned around to make sure he was alright, Squall ran but as he looked at Selphie he imagined a blurry figure which quickly vanished just as it had appeared. Quistis used a machine gun from the top of the vessel, all to protect her student. Just as Squall made it inside, the doors to the vessel closed and it departed.

They made it safely back to Balamb, Seifer was the last to exit the vessel."SEIFER!" one of his friends shouted as both of them ran to him."How'd it go?" Raijin asked."Man! All they did was get in my way, being a leader ain't easy" Seifer said, which cause Zell to shakes his fists and Squall to simply look at him."SAFE?" Fujin and his friends headed back to Garden, leaving Squall, Zell and Selphie at Balamb shore, just then Quistis exited the vessel.."Good job!" which got their attention.

They turned to her as she walked to them, then looked around."Where is Seifer?"Squall turned his head to the direction where Seifer and his friends had headed, Quistis followed his line of vision. Soon after Squall turned his head to look back at her, Quistis looked at him as well."Just be back at Garden by sundown, you're free until then" she told Squall, Zell and of them said anything, giving her a chance to continue."Okay, dismissed!"The trio began to make their way to the vehicle that had used to get to the port, but already it was driving away. Zell took a few steps forward.."H-hey!! Man! Not again.. There goes Mr. Ego..""Might as well walk it off" Squall said.

The three of them walked to Balamb where they chose to rest for a while at their hotel. Once rested and refreshed, they walked out of the hotel to then head over to Zell's house, where Squall and Selphie met his mother."Ma, I'm home!" he said as he walked towards the kitchen."Zell, what a surpise! Are these two your friends, dear?" she asked with a smile as she turned her attention towards turned to Squall and Selphie."This is my house, but don't make yourselves too comfortable!"There they stayed for little while to have a little water before heading back to Garden. The trio stopped at the front gate, where Zell stretched his arms, letting out a big yawn. Once done stretching, he lowered his arms back down.."Finally! We made it back.." Zell said."Seriously.." Selphie said quietly."Well, I guess we just wait for the test results.."

Squall just stood there not saying a thing."Til then, Squall, see ya" Zell told him while walking off."See ya!" Selphie said to him and also walked away, but while sending him a little waving they were gone, Squall walked back into Garden as well and he made his way to the directory where Xu, a nurse, Quistis and Headmaster Cid was standing."Mission complete! I think we did a good job. The candidates are back here safely, aren't they?" Xu put a hand on her left hip, listening."Athough, we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower.." Xu begun."We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom.. The Galbadian Army agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational" Cid told both Xu and suddenly turned to look at Quistis.

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there, we could've made more money If they'd stayed and caused more ruckus though" Xu nodded at that but then Squall walked up to the three of the them, Xu turned to him."Hey, you did pretty good""Of course he did good! He's my best student!" Quistis said quite of them said nothing, giving Quistis the chance to continue."But he's not very social"

Squall walked over to Quistis."The results for the exam should be announced shortly. Just stick around here"Then he walked over to Cid."How did it feel out on the battle field?" he asked Squall.".. Whatever" was Squall's answer."Whatever?"Squall looked at him."That's great! Whatever!"Squall made his way to the right after the whole talk and met up with Seifer.."D'you hear about the communication in Dollet?"Squall said nothing, leaving Seifer to talk."We would've been heroes If It weren't for that stupid withdraw order" Seifer walked up to them with Xu."You were only looking for a fight""My dear instructor" Seifer said.

Quistis said nothing.."I'm hurt, those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you would never understand""Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area" Xu told him."Isn't it the captain's duty to take on the best possible action?" Seifer asked, getting impatient."Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD, calling yourself captain is a joke" Xu looked at the floor as Xu turned and walked away. Cid walked up to them after Xu had walked away, at that time, Seifer begun to shake while Cid and Quistis were talking. Then suddenly she walked away after bowing to him."Seifer" Cid looked up at him as Cid begun to talk.."You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat"

Seifer just stared at him as he kept talking.."But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines, I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am.."Someone wearing a burgundy robe with white sleeve and yellow hat that hid his face, came up behind Seifer and Squall."Headmaster Cid, you have business in your office.."

Cid put a hand on his forehead."There are so many issues at hand.." Cid said, turning around to walk walked up to Seifer, but for once he was quiet then he walked over to the man dressed in a burgundy robe.

"SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are not a non-profit organization, this incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD" he turned and walked away shortly after, back to the directory. Suddenly a light bell sound rang through the intercom and then a voice.."All students who participated in today's field exam, please report to the second floor hallway, I repeat. All students who participated in today's field exam, please report to the second floor hallway"Squall made his way to the stairs that lead to the elevator and got on, to head up to the second floor. He made it and walked towards the hallway where several others waited. Squall walked over to Fujin..

".. RAGE" she said swinging her arm through the air then walked over to Raijin.."Fujin was sayin' that It'd be all your fault If Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know!"Squall walked over to Zell whom seemed nervous, walking back and forth."S'up, Squall?"He didn't answer..

"Said they're gonna call out names.. One at a time.."After waiting a few minutes, the same man in a burgundy robe came up slowly."Dincht.. Zell Dincht""OHHH YEAH!!!!" he shouted as he jumped up once, all he ran passed burgundy dressed man shouting.."SEE YA!!""Squall.. Squall from Squad B, please step forward"He walked past the man.

"That is all. Dismissed" he said turning to walk other remaining few, either looked at the floor or shook their heads headed to Cid's office, Selphie and Zell were there, those were the only two Squall knew. There was an extra one whom had black hair and brown eyes, also wearing a SeeD uniform."These are the four students that passed today's exam" the burgundy wearing man whom stood along-side stood up from his chair.."First of all, congratulations to all four of you, however.. From now on, as a SeeD member, you will be dispatched all over the world" he all stood straight, remaining silent."We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists, but.. That is only on aspect of SeeD. When the time comes..""Headmaster Cid.. It's almost time for the meeting, please make this short" the man in burgundy interrupted. Cid said nothing else, the man took a few steps forward."SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependent on each one of you, handle your mission with great care"

The man turned to Cid.."Is that what you wanted to say, Sir?"Cid looked at him, then at the floor as he turned to the four SeeD members."Here is your SeeD rank report!"Cid walked over to each of them, handing them their rank report.. First to Selphie."I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival" he whispered to her then walked over the second one."Do your best, even If you don't stand out" he told the second, then walked over to Zell."Try to control your emotions a little" he whispered to him and finally walked over to Squall."Finally.. A gun blade specialist" he whispered then turned and walked walked over to his chair.."This end the SeeD inauguration, dismissed!"

All of them left the office, Squall took the elevator last and walked up to Zell.."Yo, Squall! Let's get back to class"Squall whispered 'why?' quietly."What do you mean 'why?', don't you remember what new SeeD members do?"Squall looked at Zell, seeing Selphie skipping happily back and fourth behind him."They give a speech in front of the whole, entire class! And after, It's the inauguration party!"Squall walked over to Selphie, causing her to stop temporally.."SeeD! SeeeeeeD! SeeeeeeeeD!" she said they headed for the second floor where Seifer and his friends were. Seifer took a few steps towards them and places his hands on his hips as Zell put a fist up. Suddenly Seifer lift up his hands and begun to clap making the three of them slightly confused.. Well.. Except for Squall.. Soon everyone else began to clap as well.. The few that were there, at least, making the trio seem a little uncomfortable, but not too on, Squall headed for his room where he saw Selphie waiting next to the door which led to his room.."Ha! Found you!" she said walking up to put her arms mid-way through the air.. Showing her new uniform, a black knee-length skirt with a matching top."What do you think? It's my SeeD uniform"Squall took a step towards Selphie.."You should get changed, too Squall, we have that party to go to" she walked into his room, seeing his new uniform folded neatly on his bed, then he got changed while Selphie waited for him outside the door. Afterwards he walked out and towards her.."Heeeey! Lookin' good, Squall" she told didn't say anything.."Okay! Let's hit that Par-tay!"Selphie dragged Squall to the party.. Once there all he did was lean against the wall, a waitress walked to him and bowed her head down slightly as music played. She held a tray with several fancy glasses filled with water, she took one glass and handed it to him, which he accepted. Then she walked away as Squall took a sip of the wine, just then.."Yo!" Zell shouted out as he walked to him.

Squall only looked at him."S'up?"Still nothing.."Heh-heh, guess we're both SeeDs now, huh?" Zell said. "Put it there man" he said as he wiped his hand on the side of his pants and offered Squall his Squall made no movement to accept the handshake, he simply ignored it and took another sip of the water, as he lowered his glass, he looked away."Ha, even as a SeeD, you're still the same" Zell said as he lowered his hand and placed both on his looked at him but said nothing."Well, that's typical of you, see ya" he said as he walked away."Oh.. Hey Zell, wanna join the Garden Festival committee and.."Squall looked over to see it was Selphie whom had said that.."Sorry, I.. Ahh.. Just remembered something! G-gotta go, see ya!" Zell said and ran watched Zell leave and turned to see him..

"Squall! Hi!" she said walking to followed her with his eyes as she stopped in front of him."Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time"No response.."Please?" she begged."Sure, you seem to be putting a lot of effort into this""REALLY!? Whoo-hoo!" she said, flailing her arms in the air while jumping up and said nothing, just took a small sip of the water again."I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival too, bye!" she said walking away, sending him a small waving looked at the sky, through a window at the ceiling, he watched a shooting star pass and then someone caught his attention.. He looked down at that someone.. A girl in a white knee length dress was staring at the sky through that same window. Suddenly she turned her head to him and smiled, rising a finger up in the air at her head's height. She wore a silver necklace around her neck holding a ring. Her hair went beautifully down onto her back, several strands of hair went above her left eye-brow, creating bangs. It was of the color black with several red highlights here and there and her eyes were brown.

Squall gave her a gesture with his head, telling her to come to him. Slowly, she lowered her hand and made her way towards him. Once she did, she bowed slightly, he only watched her.."You're the best looking guy here" she didn't get an answer."Dance with me?" she asked, putting her hands on her he did was take a sip of water as she lowered her hands back down."Let me guess.. You'll only dance with someone you like"No response, he only looked at her."Alright then.."Then she got an idea.. Soon after she leaned over slightly."Look into my eyes.." she he did as told, out of curiosity.. But the same blurry figure of a woman appeared and vanished as quickly as it came. He quickly masked his look of shock with his ordinary one.

"You-are-going-to-like-me.. You-are-going-to-like-me.."He said nothing.."Did it work?"Squall looked down, letting out a small smile then looked up back at her with a serious look.".. I can't dance""You'll be fine, come on" she said, grabbing his was taken by surprise..

"I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone" she said dragging him to the dance had dropped the glass accidentally, causing it to break and shatter onto the floor where he had dropped it, but the girl kept dragging him past the many people already dancing. When she found a spot, she turned, taking his other hand to place it on her waist, then she set one of her own on his right shoulder. She began to dance to the music, he looked down at their feet eventually to try and keep up, but stumbled forward and quickly regained his composure. She looked up at him smiling, then down, to place his right hand back on her waist and interlocking her fingers with his once again. Afterwards placing her hand back on his after, she begun to dance again, without a word of warning, he desperately tried to keep up, but she sent him swinging and pulled him back and again he almost stumbled but quickly regained his composure once more. Squall noticed she was getting impatient and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm, and made his hand hold onto hers, slowly he was getting the hang of it but still looking down at their feet, not paying any attention to where they were heading, eventually they bumped into another pairing whom were dancing. Squall looked at them, once he straightened up but the girl looked at them and gave them a funny look, afterwards turning her head to look at Squall. Soon after Squall looked at her and she gave him a cute smile, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Thereafter, Squall got the hang of it they danced and danced until both put one of their hands together, putting their bodies near one another and looked into each others eyes. But several moments later, fireworks flew and exploded in the night sky, which could be seen through the ceiling window. Both looked up at the fireworks, but the girl, known as Rinoa, looked at him shortly after the first one. Slowly she looked over his shoulder to see the one person she was waiting for, then Squall looked down at her. She gave him a wink and walked away from him, he only watched the night was over, he headed to his room and changed into his usual clothing. A pair of black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket with a furry collar, as well as matching black gloves and two burgundy like belts at his waist, finally around his neck he wore a silver-chain necklace. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind kept drifting back to that girl..Squall closed his eyes slowly, soon it was morning.. He heard something on the intercom..

"All SeeD members available, please report to the directory immediately, I repeat, All SeeD members available, please report to the directory immediately"Squall slowly stood up off his bed and walked out of his room to head for the directory, he was the last one there. Only Selphie and Zell were there, waiting for further orders, he walked up to them.."Morning Squall" Selphie yelled out, as he walked towards didn't respond.."What do you think It's about?" Zell asked."I don't know.. But I bet It's something important"Suddenly Cid walked up to them.. Causing the three of them to straighten up."We've had reports that Galbadians and Estherians are beginning a war, your mission is to stop those Galbadians""What!?" Zell shouted aloud.

Cid explained the whole thing more directly and assigned Squall to be the captain of this mission..

-- Squall's Point of View --

I woke up on a bed.. Hearing people talking outside. Slowly I sat up only to find out I was dizzy due to what?.. I don't remember.. Slowly I looked around, seeing a door.. Or more like a thin blanket which hung.. Above the doorway. After getting up, slowly I walked to the door to look through a little crack between the thin blanket and the doorway.. Seeing a man with yellow pants, underneath that he wore black shorts. I took notice he also wearing a yellow head band and wrist bands on either arms, as well as some kind of shoulder ornament.. I guess.. His hair was the color of orange, one long and thick strand of hair poked up into the air and slightly curled backwards.. I looked a bit further where I noticed a woman in a black dress, it showed quite a bit of cleavage but not.. Too much. She wore three necklaces, two of them were red and blue but different sizes and one made of pure white pearls, she also wore pinkish red earrings, her hair was of the color black and tied into a neat bun with two sticks while a few braids went down to the small of her back and her long bangs covered about half of her face. The woman also wore purple lipstick.

I looked over to a blue creature whom could stand on it's hind paws, it has orange like feathers on it's back, that seem to be wings.. From a distance. It had gray-ish silver hair that went slightly down it's shoulders, it wore two wrists armor and what appeared to be some kind of skirt.. But not quite.. On it's forehead was half a horn as well as it's tail swinging from right to left and left to right but slowly. Then my eyes turned their attention to a young woman whom was kneeling and talking with the people kneeling asking her questions. She wore a white sleeveless kimono shirt.. Well the sleeves were there, just not connected to the shirt. The sleeves were held in place at her elbows by light purple ribbons, underneath the shirt was a lacy black bra and she wore a yellow obi belt which has blue design upon it. The girl wore a blue ankle length skirt with pink floral designs on the front of it and on her right ear she wore four earrings, one was larger then the other three, it went down and rested upon her breasts, she also wore a necklace.

"Hey, he's up" someone shouted. I turned to look over at the orange haired man, the one whom had said that.. I looked down and realized I had walked out and towards the young woman with brown hair. When she stood up and looked at me curiously, I looked towards her as she begun to walk my way.. Once she stopped in front of me.. She bowed to me slightly, after stretching her arms on either side of herself and put them in front of her chest as If holding a ball from top to bottom. "My name is Yuna, what is your name?"I took noticed either of her eyes were a different color.. Her right one was green and her left was blue.. Being the kind of guy that I am.. "Where am I?" I said looking around. She giggled with a hand in front of her mouth which caused me to look at her, that's about the time when the man in yellow walked up to us. "I found you layin' on the beach, ya?" he said with an accent. "The.. Beach..?""Ya and you're in Besaid brodda" The man in yellow said. I looked over at the girl whom introduced herself as Yuna.. "He says the truth, you're in Besaid.. Don't you remember where you came from?"I looked at the ground, I didn't know exactly where I was then I remembered.. "Time compression.." I whispered. "Time compression?…" Yuna repeated, looking at me with her eyes filled with curiosity. I looked over at her as she rose both her eye brows only slightly, the man in yellow watched but then the woman in a black dress approached and so did the blue lion beast.. It was about two heads taller then me.. Maybe even three.. Then Yuna asked again.. "What is your name?"".. Squall" She smiled at me.. "Well Squall, these three are my friends and guardians. The man in yellow is Wakka" she said looking at him. I looked at him as he waved with a smile. "That's Lulu.. The one in black" she told me, as she looked over at the other girl smiling. Lulu only looked at me.. "And finally.. The tall blue one is Kimahri"He stood still.. Arms crossed and looked down on me like I was an ant, Yuna's giggle caught my attention. "Don't let it bother you that Kimahri isn't the type to talk a lot, judging from your appearance and earlier actions, I'd say pretty much like him.. Though" she said that after stifling her giggles. I said nothing.. -- Normal Point of View -- Later Yuna sat with the children and elders of the village, while Squall sat down by the large fire in the center of the village. Staring at the flames, just then.. He began to remember.. "Squall, what should we do? Galbadian's are.." Zell begun. "We have to help, Squall!" Selphie shouted aloud. .. Then A voice.. "Excuse me, Squall.. Do you mind If I sit next to you?.."Squall looked up slowly to meet with Yuna's eyes, giving her a slight nod, she seated herself next to him, watching the flames dance and so did he. Then she looked over at him.

"Squall.. Would mind.. Telling me where you're from?"He didn't answer, just looked at the flames.. She looked at them again too.. "I see.. It's.. Too painful to speak of"He looked over at her.. "Garden.."She looked over at him.. "You live in a Garden?"

"Balamb Garden.. It's a military force for SeeDs.." he looked over at the fire again. "What are SeeDs?"".. SeeDs.. They specialize in getting rid of sorceresses..""Oh, I see.. Well I don't think there are any left of those around anymore, just summoners.."

He didn't want to ask but.. His curiosity got the better of him.. "Summoners..?" Squall looked over at her as she stood and dusted off her long skirt.. "Well, we better get some rest.. Tomorrow we're leaving for Kilika" 'Kilika..?' he thought. She walked inside the inn where there were six beds, two of them were already taken but she laid on one that wasn't occupied. Squall stood and followed her inside after the others had entered the inn as well. Lulu laid down on the bed across from Yuna, Wakka laid down on the one next to Lulu which left one more bed.. Kimahri sat by Yuna's bed, keeping watch over her, Squall laid on the last bed, guessing that the blue lion didn't want the bed. Squall stared at the ceiling, completely silent and after a while.. He finally closed his eyes. In the morning, Squall was awoke by a voice.. "Squall.. Squall, wake up! We must be on our way to Kilika" Slowly he opened his eyes, only to be face to face with Yuna, she was leaning down and shaking him a little. She smiled. "Come on, they're waiting" she said as she stood up straight and walked out to wait.

'I thought it was all a dream..' he thought as he stood up and walked out. "Hey sleepy head, how was your sleep?" Wakka asked. Squall didn't reply, just looked at him. "Well, we should really be off.. Oh ya! Here" Wakka handed Squall his gunblade. Squall took it.. "I found it on the beach next to ya"Squall sheathed his gunblade in it's sheath tied at his waist then looked over to Yuna whom was taking a final look at the temple.. And her home. He watched her bow like she had when she had introduced herself to him, then slowly she turned and walked towards them. "Let's go" she said and walked ahead. Wakka and the others followed, but Squall looked back at the town, wondering why she cared so much for a small town.. Shortly after he turned around and followed them, they were the only people he knew.. After defeating several fiends, they made it to the dock, where a boat waited for them. Yuna received a parting gift from a young child but didn't accept it, already knowing it was his favorite toy, instead she gave him a hug like a mother would her own child.

"Goodbye Satoshi, be good to your mother"The boy nodded while sniffling, she stood and walked onto the boat where her guardians were waiting, she watched as her people waved at her and she returned it. Yuna, then bowed again as she did twice before, then the boat set sail for Kilika. -- Squall's Point of View -- Once we were on our way to this Kilika place.. I walked to the front of the boat where I saw Yuna standing, watching the calm waves of the sea. Strangely, I walked up the few stairs that lead to her, that's when she turned around and moved to give me a little space. Slowly walking towards her and stand a few feet from her. "The weather.. It's nice" she said. Slowly I looked over at her, inwardly I couldn't help but agree. I looked at the sea again.. "I guess.."Yuna looked over at him.. "Could I possibly ask why you act the way you do?"

I stared quietly at the waves as she looked at them as well.. In my mind.. I really said the answer, I just couldn't.. Wouldn't say it aloud.. I'm the kind of guy who wants people to look up to me as a tough guy whose quiet.. And only replies with short answers or none at all..

Suddenly the boat rocked to the left, Yuna caught by surprise, fell onto me as I held onto a rope that were tied to several poles. Tightly, I held onto the rope as she held onto to me, fearing of falling into the large waves. I looked down to her, I could tell she was a bit scared because her eyes were closed so I pulled her against me with my other arm as the other people held onto something too.. Then Suddenly.. A large fin like thing emerged from the sea, causing large waves, that's when someone yelled out.. -- Normal Point of View -- "SIN!!!!!"The creature called 'Sin' swam by the boat, Yuna opened her eyes and looked at the creature swim by.. That's when the same man that yelled out the creature's name kneeled in front of one of the harpoons and aimed while another man positioned himself at the other harpoon. "What do you think you're doing?! Stick the harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under" Wakka said with a worried tone. "Sin is going for Kilika, we gotta distract him! Our families in Kilika, forgive us, Lady Summoner" the same man said, looking at her. She nodded.. He nodded as well, looking forward again in order to aim and fire. "Wait!.. Oh boy.." Wakka said. Several moments later they fired after aiming, one had missed and fell into the water while the other hit.. Suddenly we begun to get pulled with such force.. Wakka thought they'd REALLY get dragged under. Just before a small wave came onto the boat, everyone grabbed a hold of something. Squall stayed at the front of the boat, tightening his grip on the rope, holding Yuna close so she wouldn't fall in while the wave hit. After it passed, small creatures were launched onto the boat where Squall and Wakka fought them off.. Suddenly Yuna summoned a bird like creature.

That creature had large demon-like orange and purple wings, It's small face had a silver-like armor and it's neck had red-like spiky feathers. It's chest and small stomach were the color of orange which turned into more red-like spiky feathers. The creature's legs and thick tail were purple, It's claws orange, It also had loose silver mane which was tied at the end and finally it's eyes were the color of yellow. "Valefor, use Energy ray!" Yuna ordered, but with a sweet tone. Squall looked over at her once the small creatures were disposed of.. -- Squall's Point of View -- I watched as the creature leaned it's head back slightly, suddenly a small red transparent ball appeared at it's beak. Then It aimed at the creature called Sin, as the ball turned from red to blue and it launched it's ray at Sin, after Lulu had used her thunder elemental power and Wakka threw his ball and caught it once it came back. After that, Sin swam ahead faster causing the harpoon device to detach from the boat. It's large tail rose from the water and hit down on the water, sending a larger amount of water on the boat, than last time. When Sin was gone..

-- Normal Point of View -- Wakka looked around, noticing that Squall wasn't on the boat anymore.. Yuna looked at him concerned but he didn't noticed her looking.. He looked around the front of the boat and then jumped into the water, Yuna gasped and about to jump in too but Kimahri stopped her. She looked back at him and he shook his head then she looked down at the water again. Lulu walked up to them and looked down at the water as well. Wakka fought off a few spawns of Sin, they weren't much of a challenge.. Then he swam down to get Squall.. After Squall was saved by Wakka from drowning, when he came too, they were on still on the boat.. His head was laid on Yuna's lap. He looked up at as she stared up at the sunset.. "I will.. Defeat him.. I must defeat Sin.."

Yuna stayed like that and so did Squall because he was still a little weak.. And he kind of liked it.. But all things must come to an end.. Eventually..Finally they made it to Kilika, when the boat stopped and they put a board that led to a small wooden bridge. Yuna was the first to get off, before the others. Few people waited."Greetings, I am the Summoner Yuna, from the temple in Besaid" she said, bowing to the few people waiting, like she did many times then Lulu and Kimahri walked off the boat as a young couple walked up to Yuna.."Ah, Lady Summoner.." said the woman."If there are no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending" she said.

"Ah, thanks be to ye" the man said."Our Loved ones.. We fear they would become fiends" the woman told Yuna."Please.. Take me to me to them"They led her somewhere, Lulu and Kimahri followed.-- Squall's Point of View --Just as they left to go somewhere with Yuna.. I emerged from the boat, then Wakka and his teammates as well, turned to me.."We're gonna see If we can help around in town" he told me.I didn't say anything back, just watched as him and his teammates ran off to help around. Then I walked over to where Yuna and the others had went.. I was curious as to what a sending was so.. I stood next to Lulu and watched as Yuna stepped onto the water after removing her black boots. To tell the truth, I was a little surprised when her staff appeared into her right hand as she walked atop the water. Watching her as she leaned her head back slightly and begun to spin around slowly around upon the water, under the setting sun. Some of the living villagers around Lulu and I, mourned for their loved ones whom were now dead, as others just bowed like I've seen Yuna do many times now.

I kept on watching her and It's like she was performing a dance, a dance for the souls of the dead.. Suddenly, glowing sphere like things emerged from the large flowers under the water.. The orange fires on the poles suddenly turned blue.. And then.. She was risen onto some kind of fountain made of water as she kept dancing, the souls of the dead emerged from it and into the air.. I was caught into the whole thing.. I heard a woman cry out, but never tore my eyes away from Yuna..After she'd perform the sending, she walked back towards us as Lulu approached her."I hope I did okay"Lulu hugged her.."You did very well, they've reached the farplane by now, but.. No tears next time, hm?" was her reply.

'There's going to be a next time..?' I thought.I silently.. Hoped, In the depths of my mind.. For some reason.. That there wouldn't be a next time.. Because under the burning sun, as Lulu hugged Yuna to comfort her.. She.. Yuna tried to hide her tears behind closed eye lids.. She wanted to cry, but knew she had to be strong.. How do I know this? I just do.. -- Normal Point of View --The next morning had come, they had all rested at the inn for the night but when Squall woke up, they weren't there. He stood and made his way down the several steps, then made his way out of the inn, where Wakka waited for him."Come on, the others are waitin', hurry up" he said, running off to the North of the bridge like road..-- Squall's Point of View --I walked.. Following him, once I've reached where he stood, everyone was there, waiting patiently.. Especially Yuna. Lulu walked up to me.."Yuna.. Is saying she wants you with us" she told me after letting out a sigh.I looked over at Yuna.. She was looking right at me.."I want.. To ask you.. To be my guardian" she said, her hand lightly balled up in a demi fist, in front of her chest.

"Yuna, what? This is no times for jokes, ya?"She looked down, slowly lowering her arm.. Then she turned to face him."Not a guardian then.. I just.. I just want him nearby.." she told him, averting her eyes, her hand balled up at her chest again. That caused Wakka to take a step back, with an arm in front of his face and a look of surprise.. Slowly I walked up to her and she turned to meet my eyes.. I could drown in those eyes.."What do you mean, Yuna?""It's just that.. Well.." she Lulu just to walk up at the same moment she was going to tell me, Yuna and Wakka turned to her.."We're all going to the temple, can't this wait until later?"Yuna nodded and bowed her head slightly, she and Wakka turned their attention back to me.."I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.." she begun, almost quietly."It's okay.. Don't be sorry.."

After a little awkward silence.. Kimahri walked up to us and pointed to the road ahead. That's when we started to walk towards the temple, but on our way, we encountered a few fiends which all of us fended off easily. Then we defeated the Lord of the Kilika woods, Ochu.. With a little difficulty.. But in the end, we stood victorious. Even after the warning by the made it up a few flights of stairs made of white stones, defeated a sinspawn then climbed up more stairs. That's where we met up with the Besaid Aurochs's enemy.. The Luca Goers.. They walked up to us, Wakka looked at his teammates and then at the other team again. They stopped in front of the captain of the Aurochs.."You here to pray for victory too?" Wakka one with the red hair.. I didn't like him at all.."Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win" he said.I've just seen him and already he was starting to piss me off.. "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Wakka asked. "We've been praying for some competition this year" the blonde one said. "So, what's your goal this time? You're gonna do your best again?" the red haired one said, in a teasing tone. Oh, that's it.. Enough is enough! I walked up to him as he looked over at his blonde friend then turned his head towards me, but as he did.. My fist met with his face, sending him aback a little. No one, and I mean no one talks shit about my comrades that way and to make matters worse.. I hadn't slept very good the previous night.

"Squall!.." Yuna yelled out, but with her sweet tone. The red haired guy glared at me.. Rubbing his cheek where I had hit him. Then he and his two team mates, that were with him.. Walked past us without another word, I inwardly smirked, that shut him up good. Wakka walked up to me.. "Don't do that again, ya?""Why not?""He's a pain, ya, but we do the hittin' in the tournament" he said walking past me, as did Lulu and Kimahri. I looked back to her, to Yuna.. She was looking at me with a sad face.. How I saw that.. I don't know.. "Why did you hit him?"I averted my eyes from her.. "He was making me angry.." I was surprised I even answered her question.. "Oh..""Shouldn't we head into that building?"

"It's a temple.."

I didn't say another word.. Slowly, both of us followed the other three into the temple. There we watched Wakka pray for victory..

"Lord O'halon.. Guide our feet" he said several times. That's when I heard foot steps, I looked up and saw a woman and a single man.. "A summoner" she said, feeling confident.. The b-- She wore a sleeveless bra like shirt, a skirt that revealed her stomach.. A black thong, she had purple sleeves from her elbows down to her wrists, tied still with thin white ribbons.. I think.. Her hair black, tied in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, strands on either side of her head. The other summoner's had black eyes, ugly compared to Yuna.. The man had short brown hair, brown eyes.. And well.. Let's just not go at his clothes.. Yuna turned to look at her as the opposing summoner walked down the steps with the big muscular man. She, Yuna walked up to her. "My name is Yuna"Go Yuna! Show her whose superior.. Ahem.. Anyway.. ".. From the Isle of Besaid" she said, holding her head high. "Dona, so you're high summoner Braska's daughter, that's quite a name to live up to"She looked around Yuna, seeing many people.. And a blue creature.. "My, my, my.. And all these people are you're guardians?" she said shaking her head.

"My, what a rable.. As I recall, Lord Braska only had two guardians, quality over quantity, my dear, whatever were you thinking?"That's it.. I wanna beat her up but.. Yuna.. I looked over to her.. -- Normal Point of View -- "I have only need of one guardian, right Bartello?" Dona said, looking at her only guardian. Kimahri stepped forward after Bartello nodded twice. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust" Yuna said stepping forward, sounding angry. Kimahri and Squall looked over at her.. "I trust them all, with my life! To have so many guardians, is a joy and honor, even more so.. Then being my father's daughter" she said, now calm and confident. Dona and Bartello listened as we did.. "Of course, I wouldn't even think of questioning your ways either, so.. Lady Dona.. I ask of you, please leave us in peace""You do what you want, Bartello we're leaving" she said quickly before walking out of the temple with him. Yuna let of a sigh after they had left, staring down at the floor. -- Squall's Point of view -- A guardian is a person a summoner can rely on.. Someone she can trust with her life..Yuna turned to me with a smile as they others walked up the dozens of stairs, where she would get her second Aeon..

'Does she.. See me, as her guardian, someone she can trust with her life?' I asked myself, in my mind. After smiling at me for a while, she followed the others.. I walked up those stairs, entering the chamber with them too. Wakka turned to us.. "The Fayth is below, let's do it!"I wanted to ask about this Fayth thing.. But.. I didn't.. "But first the Cloister of Trials" Lulu said. I was so confused..

"Kimahri, Wakka, ready?" They both nodded.. And all of them stepped on the elevator looking lift.. But I stood there.. Watching them, knowing I wasn't a guardian, yes, I did the math.. Not a guardian equals you can't follow them through. "We'll be back as soon as possible, Squall, just wait here" Yuna said. I watched as the lift brought them down slowly, to get Yuna's Aeon. As I leaned against the wall, where the lift once was.. I waited, with my arms crossed over my chest. Then the lift came back up and I hadn't heard footsteps until I looked over and there I saw Dona.. And her b--.. Bartello. "Where's Yuna?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and didn't answer her.. "Are you deaf!? Where is she?"I smirked inwardly.

"No, I just don't want to answer you, It's that simple"She glared at me as I opened my eyes to look at her.. "Why are you here?""Not that It's any of your business, but I'm waiting here for her" Dona looked over at Bartello smiling, he nodded and walked over to me, I sent him a glare but apparently that didn't even phase him. He swung me over his left shoulder, just when I was about to draw my gunblade, he tossed me on the lift. But he backed away from the lift, I stood quickly.. "What are you planning!?""Oh, It's just a little game" Dona said, walking up to stand next to Bartello.

"A game?.. This whole thing is a joke to you!?" Suddenly the lift begun to move downwards, she watched with a smile on her face.. 'I'm going to kill that woman..' I the lift had settled, I looked around a bit.. At the end of the hall was a door and that's about it. I slowly made my way to that door, opening it without hesitation, already knowing it was too late to turn back. I entered the next chamber.. Where I saw a pedestal with a fiery sphere on it. Which apparently was part of this 'Cloister of Trials' stuff and after a while.. I finally figured it out and eventually found the others. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said as he slapped his forehead, leaving it there for a bit and as I walked up to him. Lulu approached us.. "Don't blame me, It was Dona and her guardian""Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu said. Even though I didn't really want to, I apologized.. And went towards a wall so I can lean my back on it. We all waited for a few hours, just when I was about to snap.. Yuna emerged from the sealed door, after it had opened. She collapsed to her knees, exhausted from that.. I watched from the wall I was leaning against. As soon as we walked out, we were stopped by several fans of Yuna, that's understandable, considering she's a summoner and all.. I watched them carefully, but that's when flashes of my friends appeared in my mind one by one..

Quistis, my teacher and mentor.. Selphie, the energetic girl.. Irvine, the one with the gun.. Zell, the loud mouth who expresses his feelings all the time.. That girl.. I never got her name.. After I came back from those memories, the fans had spread out once again and walked on.. But suddenly, I stopped.. To stare at the ground.. Yuna stopped next to me and looked over.. "A-are you okay?"I didn't answer, just looked up at her as she tilted her head slightly to the left. "I'm fine.." I said as I walked to follow the others.

She shortly followed suit.. We all made our through the Kilika woods after fending off quite a few fiends and Yuna revealed her newest Aeons, Ifrit.. I have one too.. But I wouldn't show it.. Not yet. After arriving back at Kilika, we headed for the dock where the boat still was. We got there.. Including Wakka's teammates of blitzball. "Off to Luca, at last, the matches start as soon as we get there so rest up on the way, ya?" he said as we all got on the boat. During the night, I took notice that in the back of the vessel we all sailed on.. Yuna was talking to those bas--.. The Luca Goers or something that Wakka had told me about. Kimahri stood in his usual pose near Yuna, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. I walked up to them.. "What are you guys talking about?" I said, unafraid. All of them turned to me.. The red haired man walked up to me. "I remember you, you're the one that punched me! I do believe I owe you back" he said lifting his fist.

I sent him a deep glare, daring him to do it.. "Stop it!" came Yuna's voice. I looked over at her, distracted just as the guy's fist collided with my face and took a few steps back. 'T-that bas--' I thought.I was about to get hit again but Kimahri picked up the red haired man from his collar in the back of his shirt and lift him up.

"Thank you, Kimahri" Yuna said, walking up to me. I looked over to her.. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned. "Put me down, you stupid lion!" the red haired man said. Kimahri threw him on the floor past Squall and Yuna, his team mates followed. "I'm fine.." I said walking away. I know Yuna watched me, as did Kimahri..

I made my way up the small flight of stairs that lead to the top of the boat, but I froze at the stairs hearing Lulu and Wakka talk about me.. And other things.. I listened.."Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" Lulu asked."Relax.. He's bound to know someone in Luca""And If not?""He could always stay with us. Anyhow, It's better than just leaving him in Besaid""What? Just leaving him in Luca?" she said taking a step begun to protest, I thought I heard enough and turned to go down the stairs but.."Yuna wants to make him a guardian""Oh yeah.. There's that too, eh?.."'Yuna.. Wants me as her guardian?..' I thought."And who's fault is that?""Not mine!" Wakka said, but not too loudly.

Lulu stared down at Wakka whom was leaning again the pole."It is mine, huh?"Slowly I walked down the few steps and made my way to the front of the boat. I kept thinking back to the conversation between Lulu and Wakka.. Me? A guardian..? Well, THEY are the only people I know here.. So.. I heard footsteps behind me, when I turned I was met with Yuna's eyes. She gave me a smile.."What are you doing?"".. Thinking..""May I ask about what?""Just.. Many things.."Yuna giggled."I see you don't want to talk about it"Sometimes I wonder If she's psychic.. I looked at the ocean."You like watching the calm waves of the ocean?"I didn't answer this time, I was to stuck up in my thoughts until she placed a gentle hand on my glove covered hand. I looked down at our hands, somehow.. I felt strange.. Then I looked up into her eyes, she sent me a smile as I, myself smiled inwardly."It's past your bed time kiddos!" I looked up at where Wakka at shouted that from, as did Yuna."We'll go to bed shortly, Wakka" Yuna replied for both of us, knowing I wouldn't answer him.I had turned my head away as Yuna told him that, then she looked back at me."We should get to bed, Squall" She said beginning to walk away.

I turned to watch her to just that.. Then stared down at the floor of the boat. Could it be that I was.. Nah.. I stared at the sea of gentle waves a bit longer then I headed to bed..

-- Normal Point of View --Squall awoke early, as did many other people on the boat. He stood in the front, watching the city filled with people, a few seagulls were flying around and a man talking on an intercom that echoed through the city. Finally the boat got to the dock.. Everyone got off after the teams were announced, people waited for them.. One by one they were introduced..Squall watched as the Luca goers got all of the attention, he wanted to go there and beat the team leader.. In a fist fight.. But he held back from doing so.."It's like this every year, Squall, don't let it bother ya"Then few people ran past them.."Maester Mika is here" a man said, running off to the dock where the Maester would show himself."Already?" a woman replied, following the man."The number three dock" another man said, following behind the girl.-- Squall's Point of View --I looked over at Yuna as she looked at me, sending me a smile."Maester Mika has arrived"

Maester?.. Mika? I don't even know him.. Then again.. What's a Maester?Soon we were standing in the back of the crowd that wanted to see this.. Maester.. Whoever he was, what made him so special that people actually wanted to see him..? Odd looking creatures played soft drums, harp and trombones, then a man with blue hair, clear blue eyes dressed in a blue haori with a brighter blueish par of kimono pants."That's a Guado, right" I heard some man say."Who could It be?" I heard a woman question."Isn't that.. Maester Seymour?" I heard another man blue haired man turned his back to the crowd of people and kneeled, to bow the way I've seen Yuna do many times.. Which, In turn, the crown did the same even Yuna and the others.. I, on the other hand.. Just looked around, confused.. Then I saw an old man emerge from the boat after bowing, himself.. He wore some sort of red and black robes with white sleeves."People of Spira, I thank you all for your generous welcome. Raise Maester Seymour and, all of you as well" he blue haired man stood again as did the crowd of people."I present to you the son of, Maester Jascal Guado, who departed for the farplane for tonight's pass.." the old man , no one asked questions.. I chose to keep quiet too.. As Seymour bowed but more formally.."As some already know, he has been officially ardened as Maester of Yevon""I am Seymour Guado, I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father, Jascal, worked to foster friendship between man and Guado, I vow, to carry on his legacy and fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."Everyone bowed to him again.. Then..

"You too, bow your head" Wakka said giving me a little nudge with his elbow to my side.I just looked at him then back at Seymour as the old man as his two young guards walked away, but Seymour stood there looking at the crowd..-- Normal Point of View --Seymour spotted Yuna and her eyes wided when he smiled a little and slowly blinked his eyes, Squall looked over to Yuna when Seymour walked away. She was looking at the floor."Really psyches you up, ya?" I heard Wakka followed Wakka's team to where the tournament was being held and walked into the room in which the team would prepare for the game. But Wakka, himself had went to the match-up drawers to sign up for the tournament. Each of the men from the Besaid Aurochs sat down and sighed. Squall watched them curiously, that's when Wakka walked in through the door and let out a little laugh and lift his fist in the air, with a smile as his teammates stood. Before he spoke, he lowered his fist to his side again."We're playing the Al-Bhed Psychs first. If we win, we're in the finals"The men looked at each other and then at Wakka again."That's right. Two wins and we're the champions"

The men cheered for a few minutes then Wakka started talking again.."First thing's first, lets go over the basics again boys"After Wakka and his team went through the basics, they heard the door open, Squall looked over and was met with Yuna's two tone eyes."Squall, do you want to come along with me and Kimahri in search of Auron? We were told he was seen at the café"-- Squall's Point of View --Auron? That name sounded familiar.. Slowly I nodded and got up to follow Yuna out of the room, where Kimahri waited, I watched her walk ahead and followed her as did Kimahri, but there were two men wearing goggles that the three of us walked past. I heard them say something in another language but.. I knew something wasn't right about them.. A bad vibe..The three of us walked around the large city and eventually made it to the café, when we walked in, none of us spotted Auron anywhere in the café.

**Hidden Devotion - The Promise Between Two Friends**

I turned around to see two more creatures like Kimahri, only taller, one of then slowly gave Kimahri a small push.

"Why not talk Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years, say something!" he said.

Kimahri didn't reply, I guess he was really silent.. Like me..

"Kimahri, forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Yenke said as I walked up slowly behind Kimahri.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri's so small, can't see Yenke and Biran's faces"

Yenke laughed at that, but I was just annoyed but trying not to show it..

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends!? We taught you much in time of hornbort, Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso" Yenke said.

"Maybe taught too much"

I just watched the whole scene, becoming more and more annoyed.. Suddenly Kimahri went into fighting stance and Yenke laughed. When I was about to pull out my gun blade Kimahri put an arm in front of me, then just as quickly punched Yenke to the floor. Everyone in the café gasped and whatnot.

"Take it outside! The tournaments starting, ya hear?" the owner of the café said.

When Kimahri turned to the owner, Biran punched him but he didn't fall. I looked over at the television.

-- **ON TELEVISION **--

"Today, on this glorious day. Players from all over Spira have assembled here. To participate in this great contest of bravery, skill and strength"

.. To Blitzball Game Announment (normal point of view) ..

"All of these fine teams, equally renouned, deserve to win the cup today. Such as the nature of this contest, let us the spectators play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory of the winners and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you!" the old maester said, bowing to them as Seymour stood alongside him.

Water filled the large sphere quite quickly, as the audience cheered and whistled in anticipation. As soon as the sphere was completely filled with water, Wakka and his teamates began facing off against the Al-Bhed Psyches.

-- Squall's Point of View --

I looked around the café.. Yuna had disappeared.. I had wished I would pay more attention to my surroundings, then I turned to look at Kimahri.

"Yuna's gone.."

As soon as Kimahri looked at me, Biran punched him but it only caused him to take a step back. He looked at Biran, giving a low growl but pushed it aside for now and looked back then headed for the door, I followed. Right when we exited the Café, Lulu ran up to us.

"Where is Spira have you been?" she asked.

I looked at her slowly. She knew..

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al-Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose"

That got my blood boiling for one reason.. That reason is..

"If they're only Blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances, let's go get her back"

I nodded and looked over at Kimahri, then back at Lulu.

"The Al-Bhed boat is in dock four, let's go"

All three of us ran towards dock four, but we encountered the Al-Bhed's toys, but we defeated them easily. After defeating them, Lulu looked up at the television connected to the stone ceiling, as did I and Kimahri.

-- At Blitzball Game --

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense folks"

After Wakka catch the ball, two of the other players tackled him hard one after the other.

"Oh! We'll feel that one in the morning"

"But the referee doesn't call the foul, Wakka's taking a real beating out there"

-- Squall's Point of View --

I stared angrily at the television and I'm guessing Lulu noticed..

"He won't last, Wakka's always like that"

I looked at her as soon as she said that.

"Let's go get her"

I nodded and followed them both to dock four where the boat was leaving, all three of us managed to jump on the boat before it got too far. Then we fought off a large machina, not just any toy.. But using the crane, we put that tin can out of order with the help of Lulu's thunder spell attack. That's about the time Yuna came out and walked up to us.

"I hope you hurt them" Lulu told her.

"A little.." she replied.

I watched Lulu gently talk to Yuna as if the two of them were siblings..

Eventually we all went back to where the game was taking place but after Lulu had sent a magical attack into the sky, letting Wakka know they got Yuna back and they had won the game. Not that I cared for blitzball or even knew how to play, but I was happy that they had won.


End file.
